A Treasure Hunter Emerges
by CSIBeauty
Summary: The 10 year old Ben Gates is spending time with is grandfather in the hospital. When he learns his grandfather is not going to make it, he becomes determined to find the treasure that so many believe isn't real. One Shot, for contest. Featured Submission!


**A/N: This story won the _Before They Were Stars_ contest hosted by the Fanlib member _Shilom_ and has been named a Featured Submission on Fanlib. :D**

**A Treasure Hunter Emerges**

Sitting in the cold, dimly lit hospital room, ten-year-old Ben Gates was looking through the book his grandfather, John, once gave him. He turned the pages like they were delicate flower pedals, scanning the pictures as he went. Ben looked up at his father, Patrick, who was staring out the window, refusing to look at John as he slept. Patrick seemed uncomfortable and clearly sad, but somehow annoyed. He had asked Ben not to bring the book with him, but Ben insisted. It was like a small piece of his grandfather that he could always keep with him, and somehow he knew that his grandfather wouldn't be with him much longer. Ben denied this fact, hoping his grandfather was going to pull through. It was a long shot, but Ben believed it was possible.

Looking up at the bed, Ben noticed Grandfather John stir. Ben hoped that he was going to wake up. He had been asleep since Ben got there. Ben wanted to speak with him, but his grandfather remained asleep. The doctor walked in and his father looked up. Ben knew something was wrong when he saw the doctor motion to talk to Patrick alone. Ben tried to listen from the door but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Ben continued looking through the book while he waited for his father to come back into the room. Ben pulled out a small crumpled piece of paper and read what it said out loud to himself:

"The secret lies with Charlotte."

He thought about the simple sentence, staring at the small piece of paper. Ben was never sure what it meant and that was the problem. It was the reason John was never able to find the treasure. One simple sentence lay between his family and finding the treasure that would give honor back to the family name. Looking up, he noticed a portrait of a sailboat with the name Joanna on the side. He stared at it until he heard his father enter the room again. Patrick looked upset and Ben already knew what the doctor had said. Patrick knelt down to his son's level and put his hand on Ben's shoulder.

"Ben, your grandfather's not going to make it," Patrick said simply. Ben felt tears begin to fall down his face and he wiped them away quickly, trying to stay strong. Patrick had tears in his eyes, but he didn't dare let them flow. Ben was startled when he heard his grandfather cough. They both looked over to the bed and noticed that John was now awake.

Ben walked over to the bed and smiled at his grandfather, tears still in his eyes. Patrick walked back over to the window, avoiding the situation.

"There is no need to feel sad, Ben," John said. "It is just my time."

"But I don't want you to go," said Ben, letting the tears fall. He held the book close to his chest.

"We all have our time to go, Ben," said John. "This is mine and I have accepted that."

Ben continued to cry as Patrick walked over to the bed too. Ben sat on the side of the bed, still clutching the book tightly. John held out his hand and Ben took it.

"You never found the treasure," said Ben, putting the book down on the bed and wiping the tears from his face.

"It's okay, Ben," John said, noticing his son walk back towards the window, clearly not wanting to be part of the conversation. "But I know you will."

"What if I can't figure out the clues?" Ben asked, unsure of himself.

"You're a wise and brave young man, Ben," said John, squeezing Ben's hand tighter. "I know that you can do it. I know that you are meant to do this."

"That's enough," said Patrick firmly. "There will be no more talk of the treasure. Ben we're leaving." Ben looked at his grandfather.

"It's all right, you can go," John said, smiling at him. Ben nodded and grabbed the book. Ben began to follow his father out the door and stopped in the doorway, looking back at his grandfather.

"I'll find the treasure, Grandpa," said Ben. "I'll find it for you."


End file.
